


The Great Honor

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star wars: resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaz's great day is finally here.





	The Great Honor

The great day was finally here. Today he would finally be honored for his service for the Resistance and the New Republic. He had spent months working undercover on the Colossus as a mechanic in the hope of unveiling a First Order conspiracy. During this time he had been part of numerous adventures, space battles against pirates and the First order, rescue missions and much more. His train of thought was interrupted when a soldier entered his room. "The ceremony is about to start. Follow me" Kaz followed the soldier out of the waiting room into a large corridor. They stopped before a large door. The door slowly opened and music began to play. Behind the door was a great hall paced with a large crowd of people and decorated lavishly. On a podium in the middle of the room stood Leia Organa. She started to speak: "Today we will honor a hero of the republic." Her speech was interrupted by a loud wail. 

Kaz opened his eyes, still on the Colossus, still a second grade mechanic.


End file.
